Lakesearcher
Appearance "Oh look. Blood on my talons." ~Lakesearcher. Lakesearcher is a basic Seawing. Green scales, large tail, glowing stripes all over her body, and gills. She has a thin scar across her right back leg, and a small one trailing her snout. She wears gold studded earrings, with a gold necklace. She has pale blue eyes. Personality "Sorry if I seem a little... salty. But those things can happen to a Dragon who witnesses her parents death when she was a Dragonet." ~Lakesearcher. Lakesearcher is intelligent, knows her facts, and doesn't believe in rumors. She is short-tempered, and not afraid to lash at you. Even if she hates seeing her friends getting hurt, she will not hesitate to bite and claw the throat of a enemy. Like all dragons, she has a love for gold and treasure. And if there's anything Lakesearcher hates the most, its Mudwings and Skywings. She doesn't care if the war ended. She doesn't care if most of the Mudwings and Skywings never even got involved in the destruction of the summer palace. She will never forgive the tribes for what they did to her family. Lakesearcher can be friendly at times, though that's usually after she gets to know you. She doesn't trust strangers. Besides not having an offical occupation, she sometimes searches for bounties to grab some gold. History "I'll NEVER forgive them for what they did." ~Lakesearcher. How innocent it was. The small Dragonet followed her mother around the summer palace, nervously glancing at the other Seawings. Then the log struck. Screams. Others pushing her. She was so confused, look frantically for her mother. She was also scared. Then she saw her. The dragon she called her mom... Layed there, blood pouring from underneath her. A log was on the back. Lakesearchers first instinct was to go check on her, make sure she was ok. But the screaming frantic dragons pulled her back. She had nowhere to go but try to make it to the Underwater Sea Kingdom. Thank goodness she was so small to fit in the horde at the entrance. Her father had gone a mission. He hadn't returned for a while. And he never would be. The Dragonet was all alone. But she grew up fine. The small innocent Dragonet changed. Bigger. Badder. Perhaps better. Earrings, bounties, killing. That Dragonet was dead. A new Dragon replaced her. And that's how it always would be. Abilities "Seawings are powerful. Its how we are." ~Lakesearcher. 'Breath Underwater-'''Like all Seawings, Lakesearcher can breathe underwater. '''See in The Dark-'''Like all Seawings, Lakesearcher can see in the dark. '''Powerful Tail-'''Like all Seawings, Lakesearcher has a powerful tail. '''Fighting Skills-'''Lakesearcher has had years of battle practice. '''Aquatic-'''Like most Seawings, Lakesearcher is fluent in Aquatic. Weaknesses ''"Even I'm not afraid to say I have flaws." ~Lakesearcher. 'Getting Carried Away-'''Even though she is intelligent, Lakesearcher still has a habit of rushing in before thinking. '''Violence-'''Lakesearcher will sometimes use violence as a solution. Trivia ''"Why would you want to know anything about me?" ~Lakesearcher. * She has never had any brothers or sisters. * She spends more time on land then in the sea, even if she lives in the Underwater Sea Kingdom. * She half hopes her father is alive. * She is thought of becoming a Seawing warrior when the war was going. * She got her right leg scar from a Skywing, the snout one from a Sandwing she was arguing with. Gallery "Who would draw me? I'm sure not famous." ~Lakesearcher. Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+